


A Midnight Kiss

by minty_mix



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Club Love, College AU, F/F, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 12:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6330193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько недель назад Лидия встретила таинственную девушку в клубе и теперь ждала ее на New Year's Eve bash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Midnight Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111426) by [E_sha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_sha/pseuds/E_sha). 



> Автор предлагает слушать Calvin Harris – Sweet Nothing (diplo & Grandtheft mix) во время танцевальной сцены.  
> Переводчику больше доставляет оригинальная версия песни, да и вообще я советую послушать вот это: Tiesto & Don Diablo feat. Thomas Troelsen – Chemicals

Клуб «Ellipse» был переполнен. Канун Нового года был прекрасным поводом для этого. Лидия была довольна тем, как все шло. Алкоголь лился рекой, два диджея (один на нижнем этаже, другой — на верхнем) ставили прекрасную музыку, а довольные клиенты радостно отрывались на танцполе.

Не хватало только человека, которого Лидия могла бы поцеловать на Новый год. Конечно, она не переживала. Люди бросались на нее весь вечер, но она хотела поцеловать определенного человека, и она готова была подождать.

— Хей, Лидия, твоя таинственная девушка еще не приехала? — наклонившись над барной стойкой и оперевшись на нее локтями, спросила Эрика.

Лидия, развернувшись на стуле в сторону нее, скривив губы, ответила:

— Может, она застряла снаружи, — она мягко улыбнулась.

— Это могло бы быть правдой, если бы я не попросила Дерека и Бойда удостовериться, что она в списке приглашенных.

Лидия развернулась на стуле, чтобы осмотреть на нижний этаж. Не найдя там высокой брюнетки, она вновь посмотрела на Эрику, которая пристально смотрела на кого-то вдалеке.

— Ты знаешь, что ты можешь не работать в ночную смену сегодня? Я уверена, что Айзек и Дэнни прекрасно со всем справятся.

Эрика хихикнула, а затем, поняв, что ее подруга-босс подумала, что она кого-то ищет в толпе, рассмеялась в голос:

— Ты думаешь… — она не могла перестать смеяться, но через пару секунд, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, все же сделала это. — Нет, я никого не ищу, я просто заметила твою незнакомку.

Лидия проследила за взглядом Эрики и заметила Эллисон, которая усиленно пробиралась через толпу. За ней тащились еще трое человек: невысокая девушка, которая была известна Лидии как Кора, один по-мальчишески привлекательный латиноамериканец и один бледный парень, который почему-то думал, что нужно танцевать, если пробираешься через сборище людей.

Лидия не находила слов. Она не думала, что девушка вообще покажется сегодня, но она была рада, что это все же произошло. Невысокая девушка, шедшая рядом с Эллисон, была спокойна. Она подошла к Эрике, широко улыбнувшись ей, и развернулась навстречу приближающейся группе.

— Я думала, ты не придешь, — сказала Лидия.

— Это была моя ошибка, простите за грубость. Мое имя Стайлз. Это Скотт, а с Корой, я слышал, вы уже знакомы. О, и, конечно же, Эллисон.

Он активно размахивал руками, указывая на друзей, так что Лидия подумала, что ей стоит дать ему немного метилфенидата*.

— Правда? Звучит интересно. Может быть, вы расскажете мне эту чудную историю, когда мы поднимемся в VIP-зону? — Лидия заинтересованно приподняла брови, желая узнать, почему они опоздали. Она посмотрела на Эллисон, которая дождалась согласия друзей, за исключением Коры, которую Эрика утащила на танцпол.

— Это будет быстро, — одновременно произнесли Лидия и Эллисон.

Когда они поднялись, Стайлз и Скотт немедленно заняли небольшой диванчик у дальней стены, и девушкам пришлось сесть на плюшевый диван, напоминающий кресла в детском уголке.

Стайлз собирался открыть бутылку шампанского, когда Лидия вновь спросила о причине их опоздания.

— О, точно, история. Ну, мы стояли внизу, у входа, пытаясь попасть внутрь, когда я заметил своего друга Бойда, который стоял возле дверей с Дереком. Тогда я вспомнил, что должен ему 50 долларов, которые он занял мне две недели назад, потому что одолжил мне его выпуск комикса «Великолепного Человека Паука». Так получилось, что я случайно порвал его. Ну, это не особо одобряется в сообществе задротов. Короче говоря, Бойд отказался впускать меня, если я не отдам ему деньги, так что мне пришлось бежать в банкомат, который хрен найдешь. Я мог бы поехать, но я решил бежать. Так что я обошел девять домов. Девять! Представляете, в каком состоянии я был, когда нашел эту чертову машину? Но я заплатил Бойду, и вот мы здесь.

Стайлз говорил очень быстро, но Лидия все поняла, хоть и была немного удивлена тем, что он пытался выцарапать пробку вручную. Лидия, улыбаясь, вручила ему открывашку, лежавшую перед ним.

— Я думаю, это правдоподобное объяснение. Угощайтесь всем, что понравится, — она снова посмотрела на Эллисон. — Ты часто здесь бываешь? — усмехнувшись, спросила она.

— Нет, так что ты можешь ввести меня в курс дела, — Эллисон хихикнула, закатив глаза. Она уже чувствовала себя вполне комфортно.

— Обязательно, — Лидия поддержала ее шутку. — Кроме того, я знаю хозяйку клуба. Слышала, что она редкостная стерва, — Лидия улыбнулась, когда Эллисон засмеялась.

— Мне кажется, я должна ее найти. Я люблю ответственных женщин, — ухмыляясь, она сделала вид, что встает с диванчика, но Лидия остановила ее, и их взгляды на мгновение пересеклись.

— Значит, ты Эллисон? — спросила она, наслаждаясь тем, как звучит ее имя.

— Да. Прости, что не сказала в прошлый раз, мне нужно было уйти, — ответила девушка сконфуженно.

Лидия посмотрела в ее глаза, заметив в них грусть, и ей захотелось сделать что-нибудь, чтобы Эллисон не чувствовала себя расстроенной.

— Я все понимаю. Но может ли Золушка на сейчас раз остаться или ее карета превратится в тыкву в полночь?

Я думаю, Золушка в праве провести ночь так, как захочется ей, — Эллисон улыбнулась и взяла ее за руку, переплетя пальцы. 

— Отлично, — Лидия поднялась, расправляя мелкие складки на платье. — Могу я пригласить тебя на танец? — она потянула ее за руку.

Девушка встала, и они, обнявшись, нашли свободное место на танцполе. Внезапно музыка стихла, а когда все остановились, из колонок зазвучал радостный голос:

— Хей, хей, хей. Время празднования все ближе, так что все бегом хватайте кого-нибудь из толпы и танцуйте с ним под последнюю песню этого года! К тому же, когда останется всего десять секунд до Нового года, мы начнем обратный отсчет, и тогда целуйте того, кто рядом с вами. Многим из вас это принесет удачу, а некоторым - любовь. Поехали! — голос резко оборвался, и громкая музыка снова полилась из колонок.

Эллисон посмотрела на Лидию и, улыбаясь, притянула ее к себе. Лидия обхватила ее шею руками, и они начали танцевать.

— Ты прекрасна, — прошептала Эллисон, опаляя шею девушки горячим дыханием. Сначала их танец был невинным, но потом они становились все ближе, скользили телами.

— Я так рада, что тогда ты выбрала этот клуб, — прошептала Лидия в ее губы, отчего Эллисон задрожала. Музыка снова стала тише, но они не заметили этого. Они танцевали, отгородившись от внешнего мира и позволяя музыке говорить за них.

_Десять_

Лидия посмотрела Эллисон в глаза и заметила, как они почернели, даже в неоновых лучах.

_Девять_

Эллисон улыбнулась Лидии, мысленно соглашаясь на все, что захочет Лидия.

_Восемь_

Хотелось раствориться друг в друге. Стать еще ближе, хоть это и было невозможно.

_Семь_

Бойд, Дерек, Айзек, Дэнни, Эрика, Кора и даже Скотт со Стайлзом выкрикивали цифры вместе с толпой.

_Шесть_

— Ты знаешь, что ты стерва, да? — спросила Эллисон. — Но ты все равно восхитительна.

— А ты не просто студентка колледжа, но еще и чемпионка по стрельбе из лука*, ответила Лидия, улыбаясь.

_Пять_

Лидия мягко заправила волосы, выбившиеся из прически Эллисон.

_Четыре_

Эллисон сильнее сжала бедра Лидии.

_Три_

Лидия почувствовала дыхание на своем лице.

_Два_

— Ты готова? Пути назад нет. Однажды мы все равно сделаем это.

— Давай.

_Один_

Их носы соприкоснулись. 

_— С Новым годом!_

Толпа закричала, и девушки поцеловались, сначала мягко, но затем страсть накрыла с головой, когда Эллисон коснулась языком языка Лидии. Они оторвались друг от друга, лишь когда музыка снова начала играть, а толпа вокруг — двигаться. 

— Не хочешь уйти отсюда? — нервничая, спросила Лидия. Эллисон, удивленно приподняв брови, посмотрела на нее. — Ну, то есть, поехать ко мне и, я не знаю, посмотреть фильм?

— Было бы неплохо, — ярко улыбнулась Эллисон и взяла Лидию за руку.

**Author's Note:**

> Стрельба из лука - это тонкая шутеечка на тему Купидона со стрелами. Очень тонкая. Я тоже не сразу въехала.


End file.
